


Overwatching You

by NyxOfTheDarkness



Series: Widowtracer Playlist Love Story [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But with a happy ending, F/F, Fluff, I promise, Sad, Widowtracer, and like a bitttt of angst, i guess pun intended for the title?, i so sorry if i have offend you, is that tears on my face, it's so cute and sad at the same time, mentioning of cleaning, my heart melts and breaks, no offense to emilena shipers, overwatch freeform, pun intended lol, widow's old home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxOfTheDarkness/pseuds/NyxOfTheDarkness
Summary: Lena finds an old photograph and all the memories flood back





	Overwatching You

Tracer glanced at the photograph held in her hand.A picture she had taken of Widow,beautifully illuminated by the full moon.That playful,adorable smile.Such a rare sight for a stern girl.Tracer sighed and glanced at the moon.

##  Flashback

“Look, Amélie! The moon is sure beautiful, love.”

“It’s called Lune in French, Lena. And please don’t point at the moon.”

“Why?”

“’Cause the bad fairies will come and… Bite your ears!” Widow giggled and gently twisted Tracer’s ear.

“Ow! Well. The only fairy punishing me will be you!”

“Lena!!!”

## End of flashback

Tracer glanced at the moon. It was the exact same shape as what she and Widow had seen that night. Tracer slipped the photograph back into her safe, locked it securely and picked up her cardigan lying on the floor.

 

 **This house needs a good cleaning,** Tracer mused and immediately missed Widow. Widow was kind of a hygiene freak. She loved neat and tidy places while Tracer didn’t care about how her living quarters was like a pigsty (no offense to Roadhog).

 

 _ **How on Earth were we able to click?**   _Tracer chuckled and closed the door behind her.

 

Widow’s house was at the exact same address as Tracer remembered. Tracer took a deep breath and rang the bell.

 

Widow opened the door, looking a lot more exhausted but still as beautiful as ever.

 

“Hello, Amélie.”

 

“Tra…Lena?”

 

“It’s me, Amélie.”

 

“Mon amour…I mean… Come in, chérie.”

 

Widow ushered Tracer into her living room, spaciously designed with a beautiful view of the moon. Tracer sat down on Widow’s beautiful sofa and Widow handed her a tall,thin glass filled with wine.

 

“Champagne. Your favorite, chérie.”Widow said shyly and sat beside Tracer, nervously drinking from her own glass.

 

“ Amélie? Love?” Tracer whispered after an awkward silence.

 

“Oui?”

 

“ Amélie…I…I’m sorry I broke up with you. I am. My new girlfriend, Emily…She didn’t care for me as much as you did. She only wanted attention for herself. I broke up with her just to get you back. Love, I’m so sorry. I really miss you. I missed you so much.” Tracer continued, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

 

Widow sat in silence before a lone tear trickled down her face.

 

“Lena…I…I missed you too.I…I haven’t been myself…I…I couldn’t move on…”

 

“I love you.” Widow and Tracer said simultaneously and smiled. Tears were streaming furiously down Widow’s face. Tracer cupped Widow’s face and gently wiped the tears away.

 

“Shhh. I’m here, Amélie. I’m here. I’m going to stay with you forever. And ever.” Tracer whispered and pulled Widow into an embrace, kissing Widow’s tears away. Widow curled tightly against Tracer’s body, sobbing and letting love reenter her cold, unfeeling heart.

 

“I’m here, Amélie. I’ll never let you go. I promise.”

 

When Widow’s tears have been kissed away,Tracer squeezed Widow’s hand and gently led Widow back into her room. She tucked Widow into bed and prepared to go back to the living room to clear the glasses.

 

“Don’t go, chérie. Please…” Widow whimpered. Tracer looked at Widow under the thick blanket. So small… So tiny… The glasses can wait. Tracer climbed onto Widow’s bed and held Widow tightly. She cuddled Widow until the latter fell asleep. Tracer snuggled beside Widow and kissed her cheek.

 

“I’ll watch over you,love. I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise…”   

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic came form my tumblr account. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyxofthedarkness.
> 
> AND OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE WIDOW'S NEW SKIN?!?!?!
> 
> I'M DYING
> 
> IT'S SO AMAZING


End file.
